Gentle
The Gentle personality is very laid-back, very relaxed and very calm. She moves at her own pace, which is usually a little behind others. She'd never speak ill of anyone, and she's never been known to get angry in any situation. She's an altogether easy-going girl~ Dialogue Chat *Uhuhu. The breeze feels nice. This nice weather makes me want to get outside. Do you want to go somewhere with me? *Uhuhu, this black tea is delicious. Would you like to try some? I also have cookies if you want. *Oh, that was a big yawn. You seem pretty tired, how about taking a nap? *What a nice day it is. We should be sure to do some house leaning. If you are free, would you mind helping? *Uhuhu, what a nice smile. When I see you happy like that, it makes me happy too. * * * Conversations *Girlfriend: I think that these clothes will look good on you ♪ **Player: Ohh it's nice. I like the design. **Girlfriend: Uhuhu, would you mind trying it on? *Girlfriend: Above the clouds~ The sun shines through ~ Out comes the rainbow~ ♪ **Player: What are you singing? I like it. **Girlfriend: Uhuhu... I just heard it on the radio *Girlfriend: My shoulders feel weird... Is there something on them? **Action: *Stroke lower* ***Girlfriend: ... A feather? Where was it... *Girlfriend: I'm hungry... **Player: Me too. Is there anything you want to eat? **Girlfriend: If it's okay, why don't we make it out of what we have. Is there anything that you want to eat? **Player: Really!? Oh right... Omurice! **Girlfriend: Omurice huh. Ok then, I'll make do my best to make it. *Girlfriend: Oh, it's already this late. I missed my favorite TV show... **Player: Don't worry, I recorded it for you. **Girlfriend: Wow, really? Thank you ♪ *Girlfriend: ...It's started raining. **Action: Share an Umbrella ***Player: Let's share this umbrella. ***Girlfriend: Thank you. Uhuhu... I can always count on you. *Girlfriend: Are my hands or your hands larger? **Action: *Touch lower* ***Girlfriend: Oh! Your hands are larger, uhuhu ♪ * Girlfriend: What kind of games do you like? **Action: Action games ***Player: Action games. They feel refreshing. ***Girlfriend: Oh... That looks fun... uhuhu. **Action: Puzzle games *** Player: Puzzle games. They can get addicting. *** Girlfriend: Oh if it's that type of game, I think I can play it too... huhuhu. *Girlfriend: It's a nice day. Would you like to go somewhere...? **Action: Let's go shopping ***Player: Let's go shopping! ***Girlfriend: I'm excited... uhuhu. What should I buy... *Girlfriend: Is there something on my head? Can you try and get it out for me? **Action: *Stroke top* ***Girlfriend: Oh, it was a flower petal? It must have gotten there when we went shopping. *Girlfriend: Player, look at this ♪ **Player: Oh, you fixed the button on my shirt. Thanks. **Girlfriend: Be sure to take care of it. Uhuhu. *Girlfriend: Do you want to go on a walk together? **Action: Let's do it ***Player: Okay. ***Girlfriend: Uhuhu... Why don't we go shopping... *Girlfriend: Hey hey, well... Huh... **Player: What is it? **Girlfriend: I couldn't really sleep at all... **Player: Ohh. Are you stressed? You have to relax. **Girlfriend: You right... But why is that? **Player: ... I wonder why that is... **Girlfriend: I'm not really sure... I wonder why... **Player: Well we have no choice... Do you want do drink some hot milk? **Girlfriend: Uhuhu, Thank you. Maybe this will help me sleep ♪ *Girlfriend: It's a really nice day today. **Player: I agree. **Girlfriend: I wish that every day was this sunny ♪ **Player: Well we can't let it go to waste, let's go out and do something. **Girlfriend: Okay, let's go. **Player: We always stay at home. It would be fun to go somewhere as well. **Girlfriend: Uhuhu, thank you ♪ **Player: Is there anywhere that you want to go? **Girlfriend: Hmm.. I want to go to the zoo. **Player: The zoo huh. Okay then, I'll go and get ready. **Girlfriend: Thank you ♪ Um... **Player: What is it? **Girlfriend: Do you think they will have rabbits and lamas? **Player: I'm pretty sure they will. I think they even let you hold the rabbits.. **Girlfriend: Oh! Really! Let's hurry and get going then ♪ *Girlfriend: You've been staring at me for a while... What is it? **Action: *Stroke lower* ***Girlfriend: Oh! My clothes are wrinkled? **Action: *Touch lower* ***Girlfriend: Oh, did you want to touch my hair? *Girlfriend: Do you remember... what you wanted to be when you were young? **Action: A hero ***Player: Maybe a war hero. ***Girlfriend: Oh... That sounds cute... uhuhu. **Action: An evil prince ***Player: I wanted to be an evil prince, set out to rule the world. ***Girlfriend: Oh... You sound like you were a troublemaker. *Girlfriend: My shoulders have been sore recently... **Action: I'll give you a massage ***Player: Oh, you are tense. Let me give you a massage. ***Girlfriend: Player, you are good at massaging. It feels nice... *Girlfriend: I'm a bit worried about my hair... **Action: *Stroke upper* ***Girlfriend: Oh! Is my hair messed up... **Action: *Touch upper* ***Girlfriend: I got surprised that you touched me there all of a sudden... *Girlfriend: I wonder how I could have slept so weird... My back really hurts **Action: *Stroke lower* ***Girlfriend: Oh, a massage? Uhuhu... Thank you ♪ **Action: *Touch lower* ***Girlfriend: ... Ohh... Is my hair that messed up? *Girlfriend: I'm burning a scented candle. **Action: It smells nice ***Player: Oh... It smells nice. ***Girlfriend: It looked so pretty that I fell in love with it the moment I saw it... uhuhu. **Action: It's a little strong ***[Player: The smell is kind of strong... ***Girlfriend: ... That's too bad... Next time I'll buy one which isn't as strong smelling... *Girlfriend: Wow, it's already late. **Player: You're right **Girlfriend: Im a little hungry... Let's eat something. **Player: Okay. What do you want to eat? **Girlfriend: Well is it okay if I make something with what we have? **Player: Ohh you're going to make something. I can't wait. **Girlfriend: Uhuhu ♪ Alright, I'll do my best. **Player: What are you planning on making? **Girlfriend: Hmm... Well, how does some lasagna sound? **Player: Oh! That sounds great! **Girlfriend: Uhuhu. Alright, lasagna it is. **Player: Is there anything that I can help with? **Girlfriend: Oh, is it okay? **Player: Mhm. I think it will be better if we made it together. **Girlfriend: Uhuhu. Alright ♪ Well can you start boiling some hot water? *Girlfriend: I want to go to the pet store. **Action: Let's go shopping ***Player: Alright, do you want to check it out now? ***Girlfriend: Okay, I'm looking forward to it... uhuhu. *Girlfriend: Hey, what are you doing? **Player: I haven't picked up this manga for a while, so I wanted to re-read it. **Girlfriend: Oh! I got it. **Player: It's an action manga, but do you want to try and read it? **Girlfriend: Ohh... Well I'm not really a fan of action, so I think I'll pass. I hope you enjoy it. *Girlfriend: I saw you in my dream last night. **Action: What happened? ***Player: What happened? ***Girlfriend: You were taking a nap as usual, and look so cute and peaceful... Uhuhu. *Girlfriend: Is there something on my body? **Action: *Touch lower* ***Girlfriend: Oh, my hair was messed up... Thank you for letting me know ♪ * * * * * Talk *Oh, are you two going out somewhere? *Uhuhu, I have such trouble choosing an outfit every morning. *Player is such a wonderful person! Uhuhu... *Oh, what a beautiful outfit! *Oh, have you eaten yet, Girlfriend? *You're really very cute, Girlfriend. *I've made something delicious for dinner, uhuhu. *Uhuhu, tomorrow is sure to be sunny. *Oh, that seems like a very difficult book... *Uhuhu... Player seems like very sweet person. Sleeping *Oh, Player... did you have... a bad dream...? Uhuhu... zzz... *Uhuhu... you can be... so sweet sometimes... *Player... watch you hands~... uhuhu... zzz... *Oh my... not there... zzz... *Oh... uhuhu... Waking Up *It's time to wake up already? Uhuhu. *I'm going to do my very best today. Scenarios Close Together *Girlfriend: "Uhuhu, I feel like you and I have gotten closer recently." *Player: "More than getting closer, I feel really relaxed when I'm with you. I always feel like being with you." *Girlfriend: "Ohh, I'm happy to hear that♪ So I guess I'm like an oasis for your heart to relax at?" *Player: "Ohh an oasis...! That's a good way to describe it!" *Girlfriend: "Well I wonder if you can make me feel the same way too? uhuhu." *Player: "Huh!?... Well what should I do..." *Girlfriend: "Hmm right... Well I would really like it if you cleaned up the house to make it more comfortable." *Player: "... Okay, I agree it feels nice too when the house is clean... Alright! I'll start cleaning up!" *Girlfriend: "Ohh, well you don't have to be so serious about it. We can take our time and do it together♪" Picnic *Girlfriend: Uhuhu. Today is really nice weather, perfect for a picnic. *Player: I agree. The sun and breeze feel so nice~. *Girlfriend: Since we we are going to have a picnic, I made some bentos for us. *Player: Oh wow! You put so much stuff in them. This must have taken a lost of work huh? *Girlfriend: Well i was really looking forward to today and i couldn't sleep, so that's why i decided to make all of this. *Player: Are you okay? Aren't you tired? I'll let you know if i feel sleepy. *Girlfriend: Uhuhu, thank you. When the sun is out like this it really makes me sleepy. *Player: Well then how about we eat a llittle of our bento and then take a nap? *Girlfriend: Okay... just for a bit then? it's such a nice day that i don't want to spend all day sleeping. Uhuhu. So this... is love...? *Girlfriend: Ohh! Well i guess this could be love... Uhuhu. *Player: I wonder... *Girlfriend: Well i'm looking forward to being with you for a long time. *Player: Me too. *Girlfriend: ... Uhuhu. *Player: Ohhh you are so cute! *Girlfriend: Uhuhu... You sure acting like a little prince aren't you. *Player: Yep! Yes i am!! *Girlfriend: Well well!... Uhuhu. Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: Oh... This is the firs ttime I've seen this beautiful of a beach before. * Player: Well as long as your happy I'm happy. * Girlfriend: Oh... Well it was all thanks to Yui that we could come here since she bought us the tickets... Uhuhu. * Player: Well what if I said that I was the one who convinced Yui to buy us the tickets...? * Girlfriend: Uhuhu. Wow so you did! Well all that matters to me is that I get to spend time with you here. * Player: Girlfriend... Thanks. I feel the same way. * Girlfriend: ...I hope that I can be with you forever... * Player: Huh!?... What did you just say...!? * Girlfriend: I like you.. Uhuhu.. Okay you promised. You have to stay with me forever. Seasonal Scenarios Late Late Summer * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Winter Footsteps * Girlfriend: It's really hot today... Uhuhu. * Player: You're right... * Girlfriend: Huh? What are you looking at... * Player: Yah!! * Girlfriend: Oh.. You really like this don't you. * Player: I love it!! If you do this you will really warm up!! * Girlfriend: Alright then, let's hug each other... Uhuhu. * Player: Oh... I feel so happy... Event Dialogue Theme Park Date Event *Oh, there are so many people here. Do you think we'll be able to get on all the rides? *Uhuhu, would you like to try that roller coaster with me? Player...? Your face turned quite pale... *Player, apparently this roller coaster takes your picture on the final drop *It's almost our turn to ride the roller coaster. Huhu, I'm so excited. I can hardly wait♪ *I do enjoy roller coasters, but Ferris wheels are very nice too. It's a good chance to get some alone time, just the two of us... huhu. *This water ride looks like such fun♪ I think we should buy some rain ponchos before we ride, though. *Oh my! It just lets you fall from that incredible height? I think this drop ride is not for the feint of heart... *Oh? Something smells very delicious... Is it these food stands. I wonder? Maybe we should take a little break for something to eat. *Oh, what a delicious-looking crepe♪... For me? Huhu, thank you so much. *Are we really going to the haunted house? I can't say I'm a big fan... if you really want to, Player... *A 4D theater experience...? What exactly does that mean? I think I'd like to try it for myself. *Uhuhu, these young children enjoying the merry-go-round are so adorable♪ Would you like to ride it with me too, Player? *Oh no, that little child is lost. It doesn't look like her family is anywhere to be seen... Let's take her to the information center. *Oh! It's Dreamo, the park mascot! Let's take a picture with him. Uhuhu♪ *The parade should be starting quite soon. Let's find a good spot to watch it from, shall we? Huhu, how exciting♪ 'Fireworks Festival Event' *Oh my~! It truly is a festival today♪ Let's take a look around, Player♪ *Uhuhu♪ You're so cute when you blush♪ Does my yukata really suit me that well? *There is so many people here... I'll grab onto your sleeve Player, that way I shouldn't get lost~... *My! So many cute little goldfish♪ They look so happy swimming around, I almost don't want to scoop them up... *Uhuhu♪ I see a chocolate fondue stand over there... or is it chocolate bananas...? I'm not quite sure... *Walking around like this has tired me out... I am sorry... *This sponge cake is so soft~♪ Is it softer than me, though...? What do you think, Player~? *My, this ramune bottle is... quite hard to open... Ah! Thank you Player, that was amazing♪ *Uhuhu♪ Would you like to share a taiyaki? Oh no, there's hardly any anko in the tail at all~... Here, you take the head, Player♪ *Oh my, this takoyaki is far too hot to eat. Here, let me cool it down for you. *fuu fuu* *Oh my! A ring, for me? I do... believe it's a toy? Uhuhu♪ Thank you♪ *Oh, my yukata seems to be coming loose... huhu♪ You'll just have to hold it all together for me, Player♪ *If I were to join the dance, I think I'd like to be on the stage beating the taiko drum. It looks like such fun♪ *Oh my! Look over there~! A stunning firework...! Oh, it was just a street light...? *The moon looks so beautiful tonight~... Oh, of course, the fireworks! I almost forgot why we came♪ *Have you ever heard of snake fireworks? They slither up into the sky, you know♪ Slither slither♪ *Oh my! Those sparrows should be more careful. If they fly above the fireworks like that, they must just... boom! 'Bizarre? Circus Event' *Oh my~♪ I'm so excited to be going to the circus with you, Player~♪ *Oh? I seem to have lost my seat~... Ah, Player! There you are~♪ *My, it's so dark in here~... Is that where the performance will be? In the spotlight down there~? *My, that bear is such a skilled cyclist♪ He must have practiced really hard~♪ *Oh no! That man is surrounded by tigers! Hmm...? He's an animal tamer, you say~? *Is it not painful breathing fire like that~? He must be a very strong man indeed~. *Oh my! I didn't know tigers could jump through hoops like that... I hope he doesn't singe his beautiful fur~! *Those monkeys look so happy with their dancing~♪ Do you think they'd let us join in~? *Oh my♪ It must take incredible strength to play tug-of-war with an elephant like that~♪ I think he should try a whale, next~. *That clown's face is so pale, do you think he's feeling okay~? I hope he doesn't push himself too hard~! *This is a skillful display of otedama, I must say... although his methods are a little strange... Hmm? Juggling, you say~? *Me? A magician's assistant? I don't even know how to pull a rabbit out of a hat, though~... *The circus girls have such wonderful outfits~♪ Do you think they might suit me, too~? *The performers certainly seem to enjoy bouncing around like that~♪ They're moving so fast though... I can hardly see them~. *Oh my, if he bounces any higher on that trampoline, he might go straight through the ceiling~! *Do they not get scared up on the trapeze~? Surely a regular swing would be easier to play on~... *That long pole must be the trick to walking along such a thin tightrope~... Do you think it's magical~? *Which act was your favorite today~? I think mine was... I'm not sure! They were all so amazing, I can hardly make a choice♪ *Uhuhu♪ Thus circus looks like such fun♪ I almost feel like asking to join myself~♪ 'Love in Fall Event' *I think I've made too many tsukimi dango... Somebody tell those lovely rabbits on the moon to stop, I have more than enough mochi already~! *Oh! Is that a yaki-imo van? Hello~! One please~! Quickly Player, we don't want him to drive off~! *Come here little squirrel~♪ I have a lot of acorns for you~♪ *Do you think I'm gaining weight? All these fall foods are just so delicious~♪ Let's start a brand new diet from tomorrow♪ *Fall is the season of foods~♪ I'll make you as much as you can eat, Player~♪ *My, what a big yawn that was... Is there anything I can do to help you fall asleep earlier~? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'The Spirits of China Event' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Science Fiction Event' *Oh? Is that... a flying car? It's amazing how it can fly so high into the sky. *Oh my! That display is floating, moving, changing shapes and projecting holograms! I would so love to take one home with me... *These people holding their hands to their ears and talking... is it some sort of cell phone, do you think...? *Oh my! I see people flying in the sky! Do you think it's those machines strapped to their clothing? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Dream High Field Trip Event' *Hello~♪ ... Hmm? Oh, I don't know. It must be the fresh air and beautiful scenery, I just feel like greeting everyone today~. *My report~? I'm writing about the local wildlife actually~ ♪ *What, this bag? I have my pillow inside ♪ I just cannot sleep on any other ♪ *I just love to go on vacation with friends~ ♪ Uhuhu, don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to ourselves later on... ♪ *Don't worry about getting lost, let's just take our time and explore~ ♪... Curfew? Oh my, will teacher be angry~? *I made sure to bring a guide book along ♪ Hmm~? Oh my... It looks like I brought a fashion magazine instead... *Let's buy lots and lots of sourvenirs~ ♪ For who? Well, for friends... and for you of course, Player~ ♪ *My, I spent so long talking with the locals. I can't believe it's so late already~... *A field trip ♪ I was so excited last night, I only got seven hours' sleep ♪ *My! What beautiful glasswork ♪ I bet this would make for a wonderful vase~ ♪ *Oh my ♪ Were those two always so close~? I think love is in the air on this field trip ♪ *Oh my ♪ All of these local foods are so cheap ♪ ... Oh no, but how would we keep them chilled until we get back home~? *Uhuhu ♪ I cannot wait to try the ryokan hot springs~ ♪ Oh my, It's an outdoor bath. I hope nobody spies on us~. *Hmm~? You want me to sneak out and meet up with you tonight? I don't know, I feel so tired recently~... *Let's take a picture together ~ ♪ Ready~? Hmm? Oh! I'm not even in it~! *Uhuhu ♪ All the girls were so surprised to hear I'd invited you back to our room~ ♪ *Look, look~ ♪ What a beautiful scarf ♪ It even has the town's name sewn in... Hmm? Is this a wall decoration...? 'Holy Night of Romance Event' *Uhuhu ♪ I dressed my absolute best for this evening~. Take my arm and let's go, Player~ ♪ *I hope Player's looking forward to present time~ ♪ I'm sure my hand-made sweater will be a hit~ ♪ *Oh my, Player~, you have some cake on your cheek there ♪ *Oh my! I've spilled champagne on this expensive-looking rug~. Does anybody have a towel~? *We should invite everybody to our house and throw our own Christmas party, Player~ ♪ *Uhuhu ♪ Your hands are so warm, Player~ ♪ I just can't let go~ ♪ *Oh my, did the champagne cork hit you, Player~? Are you okay~? Let me kiss it better~ ♪ *Oh my, I'm so sorry little gingerbread man... You're just so delicious ♪ *nom* Uhuhu ♪ *What a beautiful Christmas tree~ ♪ If we bought one this big, we'd have no room to sleep~ ♪ *I hear it's a tradition to kiss under the mistletoe, Player~ ♪ I'm waiting~ ♪ *I feel quite honored to be invited to a beautiful mansion like this~ ♪ I wonder how many rooms there are... *Player, do you think we should tell our kids all about Santa Claus too~? *Everyone's so lovey-dovey tonight~ ♪ Uhuhu, we can't let them win, Player~ ♪ *Hmm~? I don't remember seeing any new year's mochi here... Let's buy some on the way home~ ♪ *Merry Christmas~ ♪ Uhuhu, it's time for a party ♪ Let's enjoy ourselves tonight ♪ *The Christmas lights look so beautiful~ ♪ Maybe we should decorate back at home, too~ ♪ *Uhuhu, it's getting a little late. If you're feeling tired, you can rest on my shoulder, Miso ♪ *My♪ what an incredible turkey♪ I'll have to roast one myself some day~♪ *My♪ It's starting to snow♪ Its a white Christmas~... Ah! But I don't have an umbrella~... * Category:Types